


Sweetest devotion

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron meet at Victoria's 15th Birthday party playing spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Victoria, Happy Birthday to you”

Vic smiled as she made the flames disappear with all her family and friends around her. 

As everyone clapped they broke away from the circle around her and the room went back to music and talking 

“Don't tell anyone your wish” 

“I won't”

“But you did wish for your big brother to become rich, right?”

“Shut up Robert!” She playfully hit her brother. 

Vic loved her big brother, she always seems to get along with him. They both had the same sense of humour and whatever situation they were in, they always made each other laugh. 

“Here” he handed her a small wrapped up box. 

“Aww” 

Robert had never been one for gifts or cards. His dad would always buy him a card to give her but it always seemed to get lost somewhere. He just wasn't good at the soppy stuff. 

Vic unwrapped it to reveal a dark blue velvet box. As she opened it a breath left her lungs. She looked down to see a small delicate chain with a silver poppy head hanging off it. 

She looked up at her brother and smiled “Rob” she said with the warmest voice. “Thank you so much”

Robert was so please she liked it. He wanted to get her something as he was heading off to uni he knew he wouldn't see her as much. He never wanted to admit it but he would really miss her.

“It's just a necklace sis!” 

“It's a poppy Rob”

“Yeah I know I can see that, I picked it out”

Vic smiled “shut up, you know what I mean”

“it means so much to me. I'll wear it always”

Robert smiled feeling his heart swell a little “you don't have to, if you secretly hate it”

Vic wrapped her arms around her brother “mum would have loved it, I love it and I love you”

Vic pulled away, knowing her brother didn't do hugs and smiled. 

“Happy 15th Birthday sis”

“Thank you. Oh and you up for some games later?”

Robert looked confused “what games?”

“With me and my friends”

“Oh my god no, you and your girly little teenage friends holding hands skipping around in a circle, no thanks”

She laughed. “No Rob more like spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven”

Robert still looked confused “I'm pretty sure that's against the law, I'm 18 and your friends are 15”

“Robert I'm not asking you to sleep with them, although that is why I'm asking you, they all have a crush on you..all of them!”

“Oh great just what I need, needy teenagers drooling over me”

“There's boys as well”

“What that want to kiss me?”

“No, well….probably just the girls”

Robert sighed knowing he should join in for his sisters sake “one game”

“Two”

“One”

“Fine”

…

 

After everyone had finished eating some cake Vic grabbed Roberts hand “come on then”

“So this is Robert my big brother” Vic pointed at him as the five girls smiled widely at him. He suddenly felt a bit nervous. Robert had only ever had one girlfriend and that lasted about 3 years but it ended about 8 months ago. There was also 3 guys sitting on the floor and that did make him feel a little more comfortable, knowing he wasn't the only boy. 

“Okay, let's get started”

Robert took a seat on one of the cushions in the circle. The party was still going on down stairs as they sit in Vic's room. 

“I'll spin first” Vic said she she leaned over to spin the bottle. 

It landed on Jason, a boy she'd fancied for ages and a big smiled appeared on her face. 

“Kiss, kiss” one of her friends said before they both nervously leaned in and kissed. 

Robert felt weird in the situation, seeing his sister kiss boys. He'd never really played these games before. 

It had been 5 minutes and Robert was just waiting nervously for it to land on him. And it did, what he didn't expect was the person to have spun it to be a boy. 

“Erm” Robert said lifting an eyebrow 

Vic looked over to her friend “Aaron, you wanna kiss Rob?”

Before Aaron could say anything “what about me, maybe I don't want to kiss him!” Robert said defensively 

“Do you?” Vic asked looking at her brother.

“Err” he didn't want to make Aaron uncomfortable making everyone think he'd never want to kiss him but at the same time Aaron might hate the idea. 

“It's up to him” Robert said with his heart in his mouth, becoming nervous 

“Do you want to kiss Robert?”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. 

“Come on this is taking forever” one of the girls said, clearly wanting her chance to kiss Robert. 

“Okay, fine. Right kiss each other on the cheek!” Vic said getting frustrated 

Both boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They moved towards each other, first Robert kissed Aaron's cheek then Aaron kissed Roberts. Robert had never kissed a boy before, not even on the cheek. The way Aaron's skin and lips felt on his made his Chest tighten and as they pulled away, he look at Aaron and suddenly a rush of butterflies filled his stomach as he looked into his blue eyes. Sitting around the circle he hadn't really noticed Aaron, but now he was all Robert was looking at.


	2. First time

As the game carried on Robert felt himself get more and more comfortable in the game. He'd had to kiss three of Vic's friends and he was enjoying how happy it made Vic, seeing her friends having fun. 

Every now and again he would catch Aaron's eye. It was making him feel excited and giddy inside. He hadn't felt that way in ages, not since he'd first met his former girlfriend.

To Roberts surprise he was wishing that every time it was Aaron's turn to spin the bottle, it would land on him but unfortunately it didn't and before to long Vic said the game was over and that she'd go get some drinks from downstairs. 

As she got up, she walked passed Robert and nudged him. 

“What?”

“Come here”

He got up and walked over to the door with Vic. 

“Get us some beers”

“What! No”

“Oh please Rob, dad will kill me if he catches me trying to smuggle some up here. Please, for me” she smiled. 

“Fine” he said with gritted teeth “how many?”

“One each”

“What that's like 10 beers, Even I can't get that many without being caught”

“Okay fine, 6 bottles.”

“I'll try” 

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

“I know” he said with a smug smile.

Robert left and headed down stairs. There was a table with all the alcohol on for people to take as they pleased. He looked at it all thinking that he probably could take 10 bottles and it wouldn't look odd. He grabbed a plastic bad from the side and quickly put the bottles in the bag before running upstairs. 

“Here” he gave the bag to Vic

“How many you get?” She asked while looking in the bed 

“12”

“Wow, you’re the best”

“If Dad finds out, I had nothing to do with it, right?”

“Yeah course” she smiled while walking over and handing the drinks out. 

“You can have two then” she gave Robert two. 

“Thanks. So what's the plan now.” He smiled knowing his sis was having a good Birthday. 

“7 minutes in heaven!”

“I've never played that, what do you have to do?”

“You and someone else go into my closet for 7 minutes”

“And do what”

“What ever you want, mainly kiss”

“What..for 7 minutes!”

“Yeah”

“Vic I'll get eaten alive by your friends!”

“You'll be just fine” she smiled patting Robert on the chest. 

 

As the game began the first couple went in the closet and as it was Vic party she went first with her pick that was Jason. He was clearly glad to be chosen. Robert downed his drink, trying not to think what his sister was doing. 

“Is that beer taken?”

Robert looked to his side to see Aaron standing there pointing to the spare beer Vic had given him. 

“Er, yeah. It's all yours”

“Thanks” 

The two of them just stood there drinking Slowly waiting for the 7 minutes to be over. 

“So who've you got your eye on for the 7 minutes then?” Robert asked, trying to make conversation. 

“No one. Don't really want to play” 

“Why”

“Just down fancy anyone here that's all, I'm only doing it to keep Vic happy”

“You and her good mates?”

“Yeah, she's lovely”

Robert grinned “do you wish you were in there with her instead of Jason?”

Aaron looked embarrassed. 

“It's alright I won't punch you” Robert smiled. 

“No, no I don't fancy her”

“It's alright if you do, I won't tell her”

Aaron smiled. “I don't, really I don't. She's not my type”

“Okay. So what is your type”

“I'm not sure yet”

Robert took anther sip of his beer “well you've got time to think about it, Your only 15”

“Yeah I guess things get better right? Less confusing”

“Er…no” Robert laughed “well yeah a little I guess.”

“Have you done anymore then kiss a girl before” Robert asked. 

Aaron looked at Robert “don't tell anyone but before tonight I hadn't ever kissed anyone”

Robert looked shocked “well you did a good job at hiding it mate, don't worry.”

“Thanks” Aaron smiled, drinking down the extra beer. 

“You drink a lot?” Robert asked seeing how fast he was drinking the beer. 

“No, just nervous”

“About what?”

Aaron pointed to the closet. “I don't know what to do, what if they want to do more then kiss”

Robert felt sorry for him, he remembered how nervous he was the first time he took it further.

“You'll be fine. But you shouldn't do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Don't feel pressured into anything.”

“I'm 15, I should want to do all that stuff with them right?”

“Well, everyones different”

“Did you?” Aaron looked at Robert for a second then back at his drink 

“Did I want to do more with girls at your age?”

“Yeah”

“Well this girl asked me out when I was 14 nearly 15 and we were together until about 8 months ago so… I've only ever had one girlfriend”

“But you and her…had sex”

Robert was a little taken-aback “yeah”

“Right I'm mean yeah of course you did your like what 20”

“I'm 18 and just because I'm 18 it doesn't mean iv had sex. It doesn't matter what your age is, you do it when you feel ready and with the right person”

“So you haven't had sex?”

“Yeah I have but we didn't do it at 14, we waited until we were both ready”

“So how old?”

Robert was wondering why he was so interested. 

“Stop worrying about age. It doesn't matter”

Aaron put his empty beer on the side, feeling a little tipsy. 

“16” Robert said quietly. 

Aaron looked at him “really” 

“Yeah and that's still young, I know it's the legal age but people are different and some don't feel ready at 16 or 17 or 18. It's up to you.”

Robert felt sorry for him but it's was more then that, there was something else about him that Robert couldn't stop thinking about. His eyes maybe or the way his black long sleeved t-shirt fitted him perfectly. Robert knew from previous times that some guys he'd looked at differently to other. On some occasions he'd clicked on the gay section of the porn site, just to see if it turned him on more then watching the normal stuff, and it did. The morning after he'd just pretend it didn't happen and try to forget it. He was in a sort of denial about that part of him self. 

“Thanks” he said as he pushed off the wall he was leaning Against, walking back over to his friends feeling a little embarrassed about how much he'd said to a stranger. 

“No problem” but Aaron didn't hear him. 

As Vic came out of the closet looking red lipped and happy with herself she pointed around the room trying to find the next couple to go in. 

“How about you” she pointed at Aaron

“Err, ermm yeah” Aaron answered nervously 

An idea popped into Roberts head, seeing how worried Aaron looked. 

“I'll go in with him” Robert said a little more loudly then was intended. 

“What?” Vic shouted 

“Yeah, me and him can get to know each other for 7 minutes” he smiled.

“You just want to get out of going in with someone else” she whispered walking closer to her bother. 

He smiled, waking over and grabbing Aaron's arm “come on mate”

Aaron smiled as he felt a lot calmer. 

They walked into the closet and shut the door. It wasn't especially spacious and they had a few feet between them. 

“Thanks” Aaron said looking up at Robert

“Well you looking scared”

Aaron felt his cheeks go red. “Yeah a little”

“Listen don't worry about it. You kissed a couple of girls playing spin the bottle and that went well”

“It was weird”

“How do you mean weird?”

“I don't know, hows it supposed to feel?”

“What kissing?”

“Yeah”

“Ermm a bit slimy” Robert smiled. 

Aaron slid down to the floor, the alcohol taking over his body. “I mean inside” he pointed to his chest. 

Robert sat down opposite him “like when your really excited about something and your body kinda feels flushed, you know like butterfly's.

That's when Roberts felt his heart stop. When he realised he'd had them exact feeling not long ago when Aaron kissed his cheek. 

“That didn't happen!”

Robert snapped out of his daze “what?”

“When I kissed them girls, I didn't feel like that!”

Robert didn't know if it was the beer or just Aaron himself but it just slipped out of his mouth “what about me”

Aaron looked across to Robert “what about you?”

“Did you feel any of that when you kissed me?”

Aaron felt shock go through him like he'd been caught out “what! No! Of course not”

Robert could see his walls go up “it's alright”

“What's alright?”

“If you feel like that kissing guys”

“I..I don't”

“How do you know?”

“Well I don't…but….”

Robert moved across the floor of the closet and sat beside Aaron “how did it fell?”

“It was only a kiss on the cheek”

“Okay but did you feel anything, inside” Robert pointed to his own chest. 

“If I say yes, are you going to tell anyone” Aaron was nervous, his face felt red hot. 

“No, no one”

Aaron just simply nodded making Roberts heart beat faster. 

“Me too” Robert didn't even realise the word had slipped out until he said it and then there was no going back. 

“What?” Aaron looked confused. 

“If I keep your promise you promise to keep mine?”

Robert moved ever so slightly closer to Aaron. 

“Yeah” Aaron's voice breaking a little. 

“I think I'm bisexual”

Robert had never told anyone that before and now he was sitting in his family home in his sisters closet telling a complete stranger. 

“Really?”

Robert nodded. 

“But no one knows”

“I won't tell anyone, promise”

“Can I ask a favour then” Aaron was feeling a little more confident with the two bottles of alcohol in his system”

“Yeah”

“Can you kiss me?”

Robert felt the butterflies again “err…”

“I know you probably just think I'm a silly kid but..I… I want to know what it feels like to kiss a boy”

“I've never kissed a boy” Robert said shyly 

“You haven't?”

“No, if my dad found out. He'd kill me”

“So you just think your bisexual, your not sure”

“Well I've always kinda liked boys but never said anything to anyone or ever tried to get with a boy. But I just knew even when I was a kid.”

“But you like girls”

“Yeah”

The two of them just went quiet before looking at each other. They sat side by side in the floor. Robert slowly moved to face Aaron and Aaron did the same. Robert felt his whole body go warm and this overly happy felling spread through him. Aaron moved forward and placed a hand on Roberts leg and it took Robert by surprise as she flinched back. 

“Oh god, sorry I didn't mean…I didn't”

“It's okay, Just wasn't expecting it.”

Robert took his hand and placed it on Aaron's so Aaron knew he was comfortable. 

They smiled and moved in closer, inches away from each other's lips when a loud knock on the door made both guys jump backwards in shock. 

“RIGHT YOU TWO, OUT NOW. YOUR 7 MINUTES ARE UP AND I KNOW YOUR JUST TALKING ABOUT SPORTS OR SOMETHING”

They looked at each other as they got up off the floor. Robert was thinking about just gabbing Aaron and kissing him quickly, when the door burst open. 

“ROBERT! Other people want a go. Come on, out”

They had no choice but to get out. 

They walked slowly, both wishing they could just stay in there the whole night, just them two. 

Back in the room and Aaron got talking to one of his friend as Robert moved to the back of the room, going back downstairs to get another beer. He kinda wanted to stay downstairs and leave them to it. But he wanted to be there for Vic and also he couldn't get Aaron off his mind. 

As he returned to the room another couple had just come out and Vic was laughing as her friend said they needed more then 7 minutes. Robert couldn't help but feel happy seeing Vic grow up and enjoy herself. 

“Could have got me another” Aaron said as he walked up to Robert. 

Robert smiled “sorry”

Vic shouted “LAST COUPLE, THEN WE BETTER GO DOWNSTAIRS AND JOIN THE PARTY”

“Aaron” Jason shouted waving his arm wanting Aaron to join him. 

Aaron left Roberts side and went over to his mate. Robert sighed looking at Aaron walk away thinking about how it would feel to kiss him, to feel his body pressed up against his, feel his soft skin, his naked body on his. Robert felt himself starting to get hard and quickly through about somethings else. He rested his cold beer bottle against his crotch. 

15 minutes later and Vic told everyone they needed to go back downstairs. As they left, Robert stayed behind to grab all the empty beer bottles from her room. Aaron was the last to leave, he looked over at Robert and made a decision. It was one that scared him but he knew it was now or never. He walked over to Robert. 

“Hey” he said facing Roberts back. 

Robert turned around “hey” he smiled. 

Aaron moved closer, close enough that Robert could feel the warmth from his body. 

“Can you kiss me now”

Robert gulped hard and his body felt weak. “Yeah” he looked down at Aaron's lips and placed his arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron moved in closer so their bodies fitted tightly together. Aaron could feel Roberts Heart beat and smiled as it was going as fast as his. Robert had to lean down slightly as he was a bit taller and slowly pressed his lips to Aaron's. 

They both felt it all, the warm feeling, the butterfly's everything Robert said it would be. 

Robert pulled away slightly before taking Aaron's lip between his and kissing Aaron again, moving slightly, pulling him in by his waist. 

Aaron felt like he'd just melted into Roberts arms. He drifted his hands from Roberts shoulders to his face wrapping his arms around his neck, spreading his fingers through Roberts hair. A small moan left Robert mouth as he continued to kiss Aaron again and again. They moved back slightly and Robert leant again the wall while Aaron pressed himself as firmly into Robert as he could. 

Robert slowly moved his hands to Aaron's arse and started to massage his cheeks. This made a moan slip from Aaron's mouth and he pushed his crotch into Roberts. Robert was half hard and Aaron could feel it, this made Aaron's body respond quickly as his dick began to swell.

A couple of minutes later they were both hard and practically dry humping each other. Robert pulled away from the kiss and looked at Aaron. 

“Can I touch you?” Robert asked. 

Aaron's eyes were black with lust “yeah” he smiled nervously “I've never done this before, no ones every touched me before”. 

“I know, it's alright” Robert smiled also feeling a little nervous. 

Robert started kissing him again and they got back into girding against each other. Robert took his hand from Aaron's arse and put it between them. He moved back slightly to make some room. Using his other hand as well he started to undo Aaron's belt, pulling the buckle apart and getting access to the top button of his jeans. He slowly opened his top button and ran his hand down the zip, brushing along Aaron's hard length. This made both men shudder with excitement. 

Robert moved his lips to Aaron's neck and used his hand to push into Aaron's jeans. He pulled his lips away “is this okay, if I touch you?”

Aaron was In a haze of sexual feelings as he just moaned out “yes”

Robert smiled and slid his hand into Aaron's jeans, feeling Aaron over his boxers. He rubbed his palm up and down Aaron's dick until he felt Aaron's leg shake. 

Rob pulled away “do you want to touch me?”

Aaron nodded feeling nervous 

“It's alright just do what you do to yourself” Aaron felt a little embarrassed and reached down to Roberts belt. 

He stated to undo it with shaky hands. As he opened his button and zip Roberts eyes where watching his every move. He'd dreamt about this, having another guys hands on him. 

Aaron reached down and felt Robert. Aaron's mind was going into overload as his whole body felt like it was on fire. 

“Here” Robert stared to pull his jeans and boxers down to reveal the top half of his dick. Aaron felt like he was about to explode at the sight of it. 

Robert pulled them down all the way to his knees and Aaron pressed down on his own crotch. Robert dick was thick, bigger then Aaron had ever seen on any pictures on the internet he'd quickly looked at late at night in his room.

Aaron reached down and placed his hands around Roberts length. “Mmm” Robert moaned at the contact. 

Aaron stroked him up and down, hoping he was doing it right.

Robert felt the warmth in his stomach and stopped Aaron's hands. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Aaron asked nervously. 

“No, no I just…I'm gunna come if you keep going.”

“Isn't that the point” 

They both laughed. 

“I want us to come together” Robert leaned down and kissed Aaron's lips softly. 

Aaron got hold of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down. He felt embarrassed thinking Robert wouldn't like the look of him, not being as big as Robert but he couldn't have been more wrong

Robert took in the sight of Aaron's dick, he wasn't as think as Robert but just as long and Robert could had come at just looking at him. 

He took Aaron in his hands and started rubbing him up and down, sliding his finger over the head then sliding his palm back down the length. 

Aaron reached over and took hold of Robert as they stroked in unison together. It didn't take long before they were both close. 

“Rob…Rob”

“Me too, it's alright keep going”

They rested there foreheads together, leaning in getting faster and faster. Aaron was the first to come, trying to keep stroking Robert while the feeling of complete bliss flowed thought him. 

Robert came 30 seconds later and stopped Aaron's hand as it became to sensitive. 

As they recovered, Robert took Aaron's cheeks in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was so warm and soft Aaron felt so content. 

They both pulled there boxers and jeans up being pulled back into reality by the noise downstairs. 

As Robert smoothed his hair down as it was all over the place having Aaron's hand brushed through it. He looked towards the door. 

“Lucky no one came in”

Aaron looked over “yeah”

With the rush over Aaron started to feel self conscious “was it….was it alright?”

Robert smiled “it was more then alright”

“Really?”

Robert looked at the door then back at Aaron walking over towards him “best hand-job I've ever had” he kissed Aaron's neck then his lips and smiled as Aaron seemed to relax. 

“Best go downstairs” Aaron's said quietly 

“Yeh” Robert grabbed the bottles as they both left the room to see if anyone had missed them.


	3. Sleep over

As the party was starting to die down and people began to leave Aaron and Robert couldn't stop looking at each other from across the room. 

“Thanks for my present Aaron” Vic said while giving him a hug” 

“You deserve the best Vic”

“Aww” she smiled and hugged him again. “Why don't you stay here tonight. Call your mum, she won't mind will she?”

“No” Aaron smiled and took his phone out of his pocket searching for his mums number. 

As he hung up he looked at Vic “she said its fine” 

“Great” 

At that moment Robert walked up behind Aaron as Vic walked away, slowly and ever so lightly pressing his chest into Aaron's back. Aaron could feel the warmth of Roberts body and it sent a shiver right through him. 

Robert looked round to see if anyone was watching. 

“So you spending the night here?”

Aaron smiled “yeah”

Robert moved, pushing Aaron's arse into his crotch “good” he softy whispered into his ear before moving away and heading off to mingle with some of the others. 

Aaron felt his dick twitch in his jeans, he couldn't wait until tonight. With what happened earlier it had just made him want more and more. 

 

Almost everyone had left and Robert had disappeared to his room. Aaron was helping Vic carry some of her presents to her room. As they walked up stairs he looked over to Robert room seeing the light shining from under the door, trying to imagine what it looked like inside. 

“Wow, you've got a lot of presents”

“I know” she said excitedly “help me set up the games console”

For the next couple of hours that's what they did, set it up and play the new games she'd got. It was getting late and Vic couldn't stop yawning. 

“Right I'll get you some blankets.”

Vic had a sofa bed in her room so Aaron assembled it as Vic got the blankets. 

As they got settled down Vic was asleep before the lights had even been turned off. Aaron got up to turn them off, thinking about Robert and how he knew Aaron was staying there but hadn't said anything more. Aaron opened Vic's door and looked across the landing at Roberts room. He wanted to knock so badly. As he chickened out and went to close the door he heard Roberts door open. 

“Aaron” he heard his name whispered 

Aaron looked out towards him “hey”

“Is she asleep?”

“Yeah”

“Then what you waiting for, get in here”

Aaron felt his heartbeat increase “she might notice”

“She won't” 

Aaron didn't know why he wasn't already in Roberts room, he'd wanted it all night. He slowly closed Vic door and ran across the landing. Once inside he glanced around at the blue walls and plain white bed sheets. It was smaller then Vic’s room but more cosy. He has photos on the wall of him and his mates and family. It was nice. 

“Had a good look” 

Aaron felt embarrassed “err…sorry”

“I'm just messing” he smiled. 

He walked over to Aaron and put his hands on his chest. “So do you want to do more stuff like we did earlier?” Robert had a cheeky grin on his face. 

“yeah” Aaron nodded. 

“Me too”

He kissed Aaron and Aaron instantly deepened it feeling confident all of a sudden. Robert responded and placed his hands around Aaron's waist and up the back of his t-shirt feeling the muscles in his back. Aaron placed his arms around his neck and pulled Robert into his body. 

Robert pulled away while holding onto the bottom of Aaron shirt “can I take your top off?”

“Yeah” Aaron felt his skin run hot

Robert pulled the shirt over Aaron's head, kissing his neck as it landed on the ground. He slowly kissed his way down Aaron neck and around his chest, he used his hands on Aaron's waist to steady himself as he kneeled in front of Aaron still kissing his stomach. 

Aaron's body was in total bliss. He couldn't believe this was happening, someone like Robert wanting to be with him, his body felt so perfect. 

“Can I?” Robert held Aaron’s belt 

“Yeah”

Robert didn't waste anytime undoing it and pulling his jeans down. 

Robert looked up into Aaron's eyes and smiled as he moved down and mouthed Aaron through his boxers. Aaron was half hard and the sensation made him moan out louder then he meant to 

“Shhh” Robert said quickly 

“Shit, sorry”

Robert smirked and carried on licking and sucking in him through the cotton. 

Aaron was feeling like he needed a minute or else it would be over embarrassing quickly “should we…maybe move to the bed”

Robert backed off and stood up “yeah” he could tell Aaron was close. 

Robert took his jeans and top off and turned the main lights off just leaving a small light, dimly glowing from the corner of the room. It was perfect and romantic Aaron thought. 

They both got under the covers and both felt slightly uncertain where this was going. 

As they got closer under the duvet, Robert ran his hand down Aaron's body landing on the bulge in his boxers. He started to rub his palm in circles over Aaron. 

Aaron laid back and opened his legs slightly, just enjoying the sensation. 

“You like that?”

Robert knew he liked it but he was loving watching Aaron so turned on. 

“Yeah” Aaron breathed out. 

Aaron open his eyes and looked towards Robert “I want to touch you”

“Okay”

Aaron moved over and slowly moved his hand down Roberts chest. Played with the blond hair they lived just above his boxers, moving further and placing his hand around Robert. Aaron enjoyed stroking him, he wanted more. He pulled his hand away and got up onto his knees, using his hands to tells Robert to open his legs Aaron moved over and settled In between his legs, lowering himself slowly on top of Robert. 

As this was happening Robert just looked on with complete lust, letting Aaron do what he wanted. 

The feeling of contact between the two men was electric as Aaron started grinding their hard crotches together. 

It didn't take long before both men where panting and groaning quietly. 

“Do you want to?” Robert asked. 

Aaron lifted his head “want to what?” Aaron knew what Robert meant but didn't know what the answer was. 

“Have sex?”

Aaron's felt a little nervous but also excited. 

“Maybe, I dunno. Do you?”

“Only if you do”

“I do but..”

“But what”

“Do you want me to be on the bottom”

Robert smiled “you don't have to be, it's up to you”

Aaron smiled “I kinda want to be”

Robert looked shocked almost. “Really”

“Yeah”

“Okay” Robert smiled “have you watched porn before?” 

Aaron looked confused. “No” Aaron said shyly “I've looked at pictures”

“It's better if you haven't watched porn, it's not like that in real like. We'll take it slow”

Aaron felt nervous “right”

“We don't have to”

“I want to, I do. Do we need a condom?”

Robert smiled “yeah, and lube but I've got that don't worry, Just relax. This is about enjoying yourself.”

Robert pressed his lips to Aaron's as Aaron lowered himself back down on top of Robert. 

The room felt cosy as they continued to just kiss and enjoy the feel of being close to each other. Robert rolled Aaron over so he was on top, lifting one of Aaron's legs up, bending it at the knee, pulling Aaron's crotch closer to his. 

“I want to feel you” Robert whispered 

Aaron nodded as Robert sat back on his heels and pulled Aaron's boxers down then doing the same with his own. With the underwear gone Robert held both Aaron's knees and pushed them up into the air as he moved closer so his dick was pressed up against Aaron's hole. A sharp breath left Aaron's body. 

“You okay?” Robert asked. 

“Yeah, yeah it felt good” Aaron smiled softly 

Robert pushed himself against Aaron and leaned down to kiss him. They kissed for a while as Aaron's hands made there way to Robert arse. He was pulling Robert closer and closer, grinding them together. 

“I want you to touch me…down..down” Aaron stopped as Robert smiled. “Shut up, you know what I mean” 

“I do” Robert heart felt warm as he leaned back and open the draw beside him. 

He got a condom and some lube. 

“You sure” Robert asked. 

“Yeah 100%”

“Okay” he kissed Aaron quickly then opened the bottle of lube. 

The room was dark but their eyes had got used to the light. 

“Hold you knees” 

Aaron did as he was asked. Robert put some lube onto his fingers. He lowered his hand and started circling Aaron hole.

The first sensation of Robert touch sent a shiver through Aaron. He’d never even touched himself that way before. 

Robert was watching Aaron's face the while time

“alright?”

“Yeah”

Robert did the same for a while before asking Aaron if he could put a finger inside him. Aaron nodded so Robert did. He slowly pushed his finger in and out again. He put on more lube and started pumping it. 

Aaron's body was responding and his dick was rock hard. The feeling of what Robert was doing was amazing. It still scared him a little bit he didn't want Robert to stop. 

Robert could feel Aaron getting a little looser. 

“Can I try two finger!”

“Yeah” Aaron looked down at Robert as he gently pushed two fingers inside Aaron's hole. 

Robert didn't know how Aaron was really feeling until he felt Aaron push back onto Roberts fingers. Robert got a third finger and pushed inside, to Aaron's delight. “Mmm” Aaron moaned and Roberts dick twitched. 

“Does it feel good?”

“Mmm yeah” 

Robert kept pumping his fingers until Aaron was loose. 

Robert pulled his fingers out and sat back in his heels. “Can I try?”’

Aaron felt so relaxed “yeah”

Robert got the condom and rolled it down his length. “You wanna stop at any point, tell me yeah. I'll stop”

Aaron nodded. 

Robert lined himself up getting the lube and applying a good amount, slowly pressing the head of his dick into Aaron warm hole. Aaron felt the stretch, the burn and as he winced Robert pulled out. 

“Alright?”

“Just stings a bit.”

“Sorry”

“It's alright, it bound to right? Keep going, just slowly”

Robert got more lube and circled Aaron hole. He lined up again and pushed the head in once more. 

“Keep going”

“You sure?”

Aaron knew he needed more “Yeah”

Robert pushed in further then pulled back a little, then pushed in even further until he was all the way in. He just stayed there letting Aaron get used to the feel. 

“You alright”

“Yeah, weird…but good.”

Robert was trying to keep it together having Aaron's tight heat around him was making his head spin. 

He started pumping in and out of Aaron and as he did so Aaron felt a serge of pleasure run through him. 

“Mmm…oh god…”

Robert loved how much Aaron seemed to be enjoying it. He made the movements faster and Aaron moaned beneath him. 

Robert was close. He started pumping Aaron's dick. 

“Don't stop Robert, don't stop”

Robert fucked Aaron as fast as he could without the bed making to much noise. 

Aaron was in complete bliss. His body had never felt so alive, his back arched up as he came all over Roberts hand. Robert felt the heat tighten around him and that was enough to make Robert come harder then he ever had before. 

Both men were panting and feeling high. As Aaron relaxed, Robert pulled out and laid on his back beside Aaron. 

Aaron's body felt like it had floated away into the room. He felt happy. 

“That was amazing” Aaron said looking over to Robert. 

“So amazing” he smiled back.


	4. 2 weeks

Robert woke up to the sound of everyone's morning routines. The shower was going while he heard Vic's music from her bedroom blasting out. Suddenly the night before flashed in his memory as he turned over to see the other side of the bed, fearing Aaron was still there. But he wasn't. Roberts heart sank as he wish Aaron has woken him up before he'd left. 

Robert got up, had a quick shower and headed downstairs. 

As he walked into the kitchen Vic was at the table having some toast while Aaron stood at the toaster, staring into it like it was a black hole of doom. 

“Oi” Vic shouted as Robert nicked a slice of her toast. 

This made Aaron look round, seeing Robert. His heart rate increased and he turn back to waiting for his toast. 

Robert looked over at Aaron and wondered why he wasn't even looking at him. He put the kettle on and stood at the sink near him. 

“Morning” Robert said loud enough so his sister could here. 

Aaron turned to Robert “morning” he gave him a half-smile and as Aaron turned back to the toaster Robert wasn't sure if it was a good smile or not. 

A few minutes later and Aaron was sat at the table eating his toast while Vic had just left to get a shower. Robert made his tea and joined Aaron at the table. 

“You alright?” Robert asked concerned 

Aaron looked up from his toast “yeah”

“You don't look it”

“You saying I look awful in the mornings” Aaron joked. 

“Not at all, your hair looks good fluffy”

They both smiled. 

Robert shifted in his seat “look if you want to pretend last night didn't happen then we can, I can see your worried about it”

“No…I'm.. I'm not worried.”

“Then why you being so quiet with me”

“Your sister was in the room, what you want me to do…walk over and give you a kiss”

“Maybe” Robert smirked. 

Aaron sighed “truth is I thought you'd want to forget it”

“Why?”

“Well I'm 15..you probably think I'm a stupid kid”

“What?..what you talking about. Yeah your 15 but you don't act like it and you don't look like it, it doesn't matter to me. Your not a stupid kid Aaron, stop thinking you are”

Aaron smiled “so you don't regret it”

“Nope” Robert looked to the door of the kitchen, not seeing anyone he leaned over and kissed Aaron's lips. “Not at all”

Aaron felt his heart skip as he smiled shyly down at his toast. 

 

Robert had made himself scarce as his dad had joined them to get some breakfast. Aaron made his way back up to Vic's room to say goodbye as his mum was about to turn up to take him home. 

Vic was drying her hair as Aaron gave her a hug and said goodbye. As he walked out of her room Robert was waiting outside his. 

“Come here” Aaron smiled and joined Robert as they stepped just inside Roberts room 

“You now leaving?”

“Yeah, I have to”

Robert kissed Aaron while holding him with both hand around his face. The kiss was slow and soft, almost like they were trying to make it last. 

Aaron's hands found Roberts waist and pulled him close. 

They broke apart “I have to go”

Robert didn't want Aaron to leave. He felt this close connection with him that he couldn't shake off. 

“Robert, I need to go before someone catches me in here”

Robert let go of Aaron “yeah..yeah” 

Aaron smiled “I got you number off Vic's phone when she was asleep this morning, I'll text you yeah?”

“Yeah”

Aaron lived about 15 minutes away by car so he didn't know when he'd next be round. 

“I can drive” Robert stated

“Err…good for you”

“I mean maybe I could come see you, or take you somewhere”

Aaron felt nervous “yeah, maybe”

“You don't want to?”

“No..I do it's just if my dad found out about me seeing a guy then he'd probably chuck me out.”

“Right.”

Aaron could see the the sadness in his face. 

“I wanna meet up with you..I do” Aaron reached for Roberts hand “we have to be careful, that's all”

Robert nodded. “Well we only have a couple of weeks to make the most of it”

Aaron was confused “why?”

Robert looked him “uni”

“What?” 

“University, I'm going there in two weeks”

Aaron felt like he'd been punched in the stomach

“where?”

“London”

“Right and you didn't think about mentioning this at all”

“I thought you knew”

“How would I know”

I thought Vic would have told you”

Aaron felt hurt “well she didn't” he turned and opened the door 

“Hey, wait” Robert held Aaron's arm “we have two weeks to enjoy each other”

“Maybe I don't want to!” he pulled his arms from Roberts grip and walked out the door, making his way downstairs and out the front door. 

Robert felt awful. He didn't want Aaron to think he just used him last night, he didn't. He knew he should have told Aaron about him leaving soon, should have at least mentioned it to him. 

 

It was 4 days before Aaron sent the first text 

A: I'm sorry for just walking out. 

Aaron had spent 4 days just thinking about him and Robert. He'd decided that 2 weeks was better then nothing. 

Robert was so happy when he got the text. He'd been feeling so bad about the whole situation. 

R: no I'm sorry I should have told you. 

A: it's fine. :)

R: how are you?

It made Aaron feel warm the fact that Robert cared. 

A: yeah, good. 

A: I'm free later, my parents are going out for the afternoon. You could come round. 

Robert smiled to himself 

R: sounds good. 

A: do you know where I live?

R: yeah, Vic told me. 

A: you been asking about me?

R: maybe. 

A: weirdo. :)

R: what time?”

A: 2ish 

R: I'll see you then. 

A: cool. 

Aaron felt a little embarrassed wondering if it was cool to say cool anymore. 

R: cool :)

Aaron smiled. 

 

Robert hadn't been in the door long before they were all over each other like a rash. 

“Bedroom” Aaron breathed out. 

As they both fell onto the bed Robert started pulling off Aaron's clothes. 

Aaron pulled away from the kiss “I don't have any…any”

“I've got some, Robert pulled a very small bottle of lube from his back pocket and a condom”

“Wow, travel size” they both laughed and continued kissing. 

Not long later they were both rocking together in a naked, sweaty mess on Aarons bed. Aaron had thought about being with Robert again every night since it had happened. Finding himself getting crazy hard just thinking about it. 

Robert was on top of Aaron like last time. “You want to try a different position?”

Aaron moaned out as Robert was still moving inside him “yeah”

Robert pulled out and laid next to Aaron on his side. “Lay on your side facing away from me”

Aaron did as instructed and Robert lifted Aaron's leg up, sliding back into Aaron's hot, tight hole. 

As Robert fucked him hard he looked down at Aaron's perfect arse that his hard cock was filling and bit his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt the heat build inside him. He kissed Aaron neck “you close?”

Aaron had his hand pumping his own dick “ye…yeah” he breathed out in between moans. 

“Me too” Robert picked up the pace even more as he gripped Aaron's waist. 

“Don't stop Robert...fuck..fuck” Aaron way trying to move his hips, trying to make Roberts thrusts faster and faster. “I'm gunna come Robert”

“Do it” Roberts pace didn't stop as Aaron came, shooting his load over his bed sheets. As he did his body started to spasm and jolt. He was in heaven. 

Robert felt Aaron tighten and his body jolt around him making him come hard. He stopped and held onto Aaron as his orgasm took over, filling the condom as he collapsed onto Aaron. 

Both of them felt amazing. Aaron's body was on fire and he loved it. 

As Robert got rid of the condom and join Aaron back on the bed, Aaron smiled. 

“What you smiling at?”

“Ermm I think I need to change my sheets now”


	5. Goodbye

It was a few days later and they'd spent every free moment with each other. It wasn't all sex. Robert had taken them to the cinema and days out just them two taking time to get to know each other. 

Robert was leaving for uni midday Saturday and it was now Thursday. Aaron had text him in the morning saying he would have the house to himself. So Robert made his excuses, not that anyone missed him and went to meet Aaron. 

As they lay in Aaron's bed relaxing from another round of sex Aaron felt Robert pull the covers over the both of them. Aaron noticed he always did that and when he asked Robert why, all he said was that he didn't want Aaron getting cold. 

Robert moved closer to Aaron under the duvet holding on to his arm, Aaron moved closer and kissed Roberts cheek with a smile. 

“I'll miss you” he'd never said the words before, always just thought them but this time they fell out of Aaron's mouth. 

Robert looked at him “I'll miss you too”

“Will you?”

“Of course I will, I miss you when I have to go home let alone when I won't be able to see you at all”

“I wish it wasn't so far away”

“Me too. I'll be back for holidays and stuff”

“It won't be very often though will it?”

“Not really, no”

Aaron sighed then so did Robert. 

“Just..don't forget me” Aaron said softly. 

“Don't say that, course I won't!”

“You will. Being in London, all them new people you'll be meeting. I'll be the last thing on your mind.”

“Why you saying all this.” Robert felt hurt, like Aaron was mad at him. 

“I've just been thinking about it.”

Robert didn't know what to say to make it better. “I'll always be thinking of you. We can still keep in contact.”

“Yeah I suppose” Aaron tried to hide the sinking feeling in this stomach. 

Aaron rolled over, sitting up on the side of the bed. 

Robert just looked at him as he sat there in silence. “Aaron?”

Aaron looked over his shoulder “what?” His voice was soft and quiet. 

“I think I'm in love with you”

Aaron's world stopped as he looked into Roberts eyes. The feeling he had was one he'd never felt before. 

“Wha..what?”

“I'm sorry if it scares you or makes you want to run out the door but I do, I love you”

Aaron felt tears forming in his eyes and he blinked and moved back over to Robert. 

Robert took a deep breath “I know I just said that I'm leaving and we probably won't see much of each other at all but I don't think I can leave knowing I won't ever be with you again. That I'll leave and you'll move on, finding someone else and I won't be able to have you. I need you”

Aaron felt a tear leave his eye and quickly brushed it away. “We'll make it work.”

That was all Robert wanted to hear. He'd wanted to say that to Aaron for days but he wasn't sure it's what Aaron wanted. 

“Really you'll put up with only seeing me now and again?”

“If it means that I won't lose you then yes” Aaron smiled. 

Robert pulled Aaron into his arms. Aaron climbed over and sat on Roberts lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Promise me this is what you want?” Aaron breathed out. 

“I promise” Robert said while kissing his neck. 

 

It was late evening on Friday and it was the last time they'd get to see each other before Robert left. 

A: meet me in the park behind my house. Xx

R: okay, see you soon. Xx

Aaron could see Robert arriving and waved him over to the old gardeners Shed at the side of the park. 

“This is cosy” Robert smiled as Aaron shut the door behind them. 

“Yeah well my parents are in so this will have to do”

Robert grabbed Aaron by his waist and pulled their bodies close. As they kissed Aaron felt emotional and tried not to get upset. 

Robert could feel Aaron's body shaking. He pulled away “are you cold?”

“Yeah a little”

“Here” Robert took his jacket off and put it around Aaron's shoulders. 

He smiled shyly. He loved having Robert be so lovely towards him. “Thanks”

“Rob I can't stay long they'll wonder where I am”

“Right” Robert knew this moment would come but he didn't want it to happen. 

Aaron put his hands on Roberts chest, breathing in deeply “you have fun, have the best time. Go to all the partly do all the crazy drinking games and meet loads of cool people”

“I'll call you everyday”

“You don't have to”

“I will”

“You'll be busy”

“I'll call you”

Aaron smiled “okay”

Robert hugged him tightly, trying to make sure he remembered exactly how Aaron's body felt against his own. 

He pulled back and kissed Aaron with so much love and emotion. Aaron ran his hands through Roberts hair and moaned into his mouth. 

They finally parted and Aaron could see Roberts eyes were filled with tears. 

“Robert”

Robert composed himself “yeah?”

“I love you too”

Robert smiled. “I thought you weren't going to say it”

“Sorry I didn't before”

“Do you really?"

"So much"

They both took a moment just standing close, feeling the warmth from one another. 

“I have to go now” Aaron said resting his head against Roberts. 

“Okay”

Aaron stepped away taking Roberts coat off and handing it back. He walked towards the door. 

“You coming out”

“I'll just wait until you've gone. Then I'll leave”

“Why”

“I…I just…”

“What?”

“I can't watch you walk away that's all, I know it stupid but..”

Aaron heart swelled “it's not stupid. Your not, your amazing”

Aaron took one last look at Robert “see you soon then"

Robert felt his chest tighten “yeah, see you soon”

Aaron left the shed and Robert broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does carry on. 
> 
> It takes a twist but there's lots more to come.


	6. New life

It had been 2 months when Robert finally came home for the first time. Him and Aaron only got to see each for a short while and even then they didn't really say much as they weren't on their own. He could only get back for the weekend and most of that time his family wanted to see him. Aaron had told Vic he needed urgent help on some homework just so he could be in the same house as Robert. 

They started off well, calling each other every day and texting, even called each other late at night for some phone sex but that soon stopped as Robert had deadlines and essays to do. At one stage they hadn't spoken to each other for a whole week and it upset both of them. 

They desperately wanted things to work out but after the second time Robert made it home for a few day and all he could talk about was his knew friends and party's he'd been to, Aaron could feel him slowly slipping away. 

After 4 months Aaron told Robert he couldn't deal with it anymore, that it was to difficult. Robert was heart broken and even came home for a surprise trip to see Aaron. But how ever much Aaron tried to make it work he could sense things had changed. He needed Robert to go off and live his life and not worry about him. 

Robert didn't deal with the break up well at first but in time he began to see Aaron was right. They were just to far away with completely different things going on. 

As Robert stayed at uni as much as he could through the 3 years of being there, when he did return after graduating Aaron had moved away.

 

3 years later....

 

“So pleased to have you home love”

Chas hugged her son

“Yeah, yeah get off me” she just smiled at him. 

“I'm not moving all this by myself am I?” Cain moaned. 

Aaron sighed “well I moved it all into the van myself.”

“Well you’re a muppet then aren't you”

“Leave my boy alone” his mum hugged him again. 

“Get off”

Aaron had moved away 3 years ago for job at a business that repaired old engines. He'd always been interested in stuff like that and when an apprenticeship came along he grabbed at the chance.

The company had gone down hill and Aaron was left with no choice but to leave. He couldn't find another job before his lease ran out on his apartment so he ask if he could move home

“Your rooms the same” his mum Said following him up the stairs. 

“Aww, you could have turned it into something else if you wanted”

“Never” 

Aaron smiled at his mum. 

Oh and before I leave you to get comfy, Adam was asking when you were getting here today so you might want to go see him. 

“Yeah he's text me already. I'm gunna meet him in the pub later”

His mum walked out the room with a wave and Aaron looked around his room. So many memories. 

After unpacking all his stuff he and Adam met in the pub. 

“Alright mate” 

Adam ran over and hugged his best friend. They had kept in some contact but not as much as they'd both wished. 

“Aaron looked behind him”

“Vic oh my god, hey” he rushed over and hugged her, kissing her cheek. 

“Oi hands off my woman” Adam joked. 

“Oh yeah, forgot you two are together” 

“Yeah, you can have him if you want” they laughed and Adam got a round in. 

Aaron wanted to ask Vic the question but he didn't want to know the answer. 

He always thought about Robert but it had been a long time since he'd even spoken to him. He'd moved on with his life. So he thought it couldn't hurt to ask. 

As Aaron and Vic sat in one of the small booths Aaron took the chance. 

“How your big brother doing?”

“Great, he's married with a 2 year old son”

Aaron felt like the world had stopped spinning. His brain went into a trance. 

“Aaron?”

Aaron snapped out of it “yeah”

“you alright?” Yeah sorry I've umm…got a bit of a head ache, to much traveling”

“Maybe you should get your had down for a bit.”

“Yeah might just do that.”

Aaron stood up and walked into the back room ignoring the fact he was supposed to be have a pint with Adam and went to his room. 

He laid on the newly made bed and stared at the ceiling. Over the years he had imagined Robert getting a girlfriend or boyfriend and being happy but the thought of him having a wife and a son just made him feel sick. 

It's not that he was jealous but more like he felt he'd missed out on what could have been.

All Aaron felt was panic and it made him want to the one thing he told himself he wouldn't do again. Hurt himself. 

 

It had been a week since he found out and Aaron had calmed down. He was working at his uncles garage and enjoying it. It was nice to be with his family and friends again. 

Adam was at the garage getting his car seen to when Vic stormed over “why can't he just have a simple life why does he have to ruin everything”

Adam looked at his girlfriend “who?”

“Robert”

Aaron's ears pricked up

“What's he down now?”

“Cheated on Sarah”

Aaron felt his stomach drop. 

“I mean why would he do that. She's lovely, she the mother to his son, hah?”

“Maybe he wasn't happy” Adam said 

“Or maybe he's a cheating pig”

Aaron didn't say anything. He couldn't even if he wanted to. 

“And now he wants come home because the company he was working for was owned by her dad”

“Wow that's not good” 

“No Adam, it's not!”

Vic stormed off towards the pub. 

Adam turned back to Aaron “I don't know why she's so mad, the other day she was complaining about how she hardly ever gets to see her nephew anymore.”

Aaron just nodded, trying to compose himself. 

 

Later that evening Aaron was in his room staring at his phone. He had Roberts number on the screen and all he wanted to do was ring it. He didn't know if it was still the same number but he wanted to talk to him, ask him what's going on. He knew it was nothing to do with him but he just wanted to know. 

He couldn't do it. 

The next day he was having his breakfast when Vic entered the back room in her chiefs uniform. “Hiya Aaron” she said with a smile. 

“Hi” he smiled and took a sip of his tea. 

“Your in a better mood.”

“Yeah Robert called last night, he's coming home today”

Aaron heart started to thump “is he?”

“Yeah, said he needs to get away from Sarah.”

“Oh right”

“Yeah anyway, just needed the keys to the stock room” she grabbed the keys and left with a smile. 

Aaron sat back and took a deep breath. He knew this moment would come, having to meet him again. But it felt like it'd been so long that it made him nervous to see him. 

 

Aaron tried to get on with his day but Robert just kept creeping into his mind. 

Late that evening he got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. His body was littered with small scares. He didn't have a mirror in the bathroom in his flat, he didn't want to see himself. 

The next morning he woke up early. He had Robert on his mind and he knew today was the day. He tried not to make an effort, but he did. He picked out all his nicest clothes to wear after work and his new aftershave he'd gotten a few moths ago. 

 

Aaron finished work going home to get washed and changed as Adam said he'd buy him a pint. As he got clean and dressed he was about to run down the stairs when he heard a familiar voice. Roberts voice. His chest felt like it was being crushed. He tried to calm himself as he slowly walked down the stairs. He opened the living room door slowly and walked inside. Robert was facing away from him and Aaron's heart was thumping in his chest. Vic looked over at Aaron. 

“Aaron” she said while pointing to Robert “you remember my brother”

Robert suddenly turned round to face Aaron. Their eyes met and it was like they'd never left each other. The spark, the energy from just a look and they both felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes the way this story's going. I wanted to split them up and bring them back together with many different challenges. 
> 
> It's a long road.


	7. Not as it seems

Standing a few meters apart, it took everything they had to remain calm and collected in front of Vic. 

“Aaron?” Vic questioned 

Aaron took his eyes off Robert and back to Vic “er..yeah sorry, I remember” he looked back at Robert “hey”

Roberts heart was beating out of his chest. His mind went blank as he tried to speak “er..err”

Aaron could see he was in shock. “Don't worry about it mate I'm not that memorable” Robert smiled as he knew Aaron was trying to help him. “Yeah, I remember you” Robert said quickly.” Vic looked a little confused “right, come on Robert I need to show you around my place. Come on” she grabbed his hand. 

“See you later Aaron”

As they walked towards the door Robert looked back at Aaron, his Aaron. His eyes were the same, the same look he'd thought about for years, the look that made Robert weak. Aaron couldn't break eye contact with him. He needed to be close to him again. 

“Bye” Aaron said that was almost a whisper. 

Vic dragged Robert out before he could say anything and as the door closed Aaron felt like he could breath again. His heart racing and also aching for Robert. 

 

Vic took Robert back to her place and got him settled in. she made him a cuppa, just the way he liked it. 

“How's Timothy” Vic asked. 

“He's amazing, he's with Sarah. She wouldn't let me have him”

Robert tried to move on from the topic as it made Robert miss his son even more. 

“So Aaron…seems like a nice guy”

Vic joined Robert at the table “he's lovely”

“You still good friends with him?”

“Yeah, really good. Me and him dated for a bit”

Robert tried to hide his shock. “What! When was this?”

“Ages ago, we were like 17. It didn't last long we're better off just friends”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“ROB!”

“What? Just asking”

“Well it's none of your business thank you very much!”

“Mmm…fine. So he had many girlfriends then?”

“Why you so interested?”

“I'm not, just making conversation and if I'm living her I need to know the villagers”

“You mean the gossip”

“Yeah” Robert grinned. 

“Good to know you haven't changed” she smiled at her big brother. 

 

Aaron was making his dinner in the back room when his mum walked him. 

“Oh Aaron you busy?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow “why?”

“Don't mind helping us in the bar for a bit do you”

Aaron groaned “I guess”

“Sorry love it's just we're so short handed at the minute, after Molly left we've been running Around like headless chickens”

Aaron smiled “yeah I'll help”

“Thank you, you’re the best son ever” she made a kissing noise at him and left through the door. Aaron stopped what he was doing and followed her. 

 

As Aaron was serving a customer he didn't realise Robert had walked into the pub with Vic and Adam. 

“I'll get em, you get a table” Robert pointed to the corner of the pub. 

“Thanks Rob” Adam said, please he wasn't the one paying. 

He made his way to the bar and stopped as Aaron was giving some bloke his change. Aaron smiled at the man and walked over to Robert. He didn't see it was him until he got close and looked straight at him

“Hi” Aaron's voice breaking a little 

Robert smiled “hi”

It was like no one else was in the room. No one else mattered. 

“How are you?” Robert asked 

“Err, good.” Aaron smiled “you?”

Robert nodded “alright I suppose”

Aaron looked over at Vic and Adam “so 2 pints and a white wine is it?”

“Er..” He looked over at Vic”

“That's what she drinks” Aaron said with a smile. 

“Arrr…okay well better get that then”

Aaron got the drinks while Robert watched him. He couldn't take his eyes off him, the way he looked older and more manly, the way he had a beard and his hair was longer. He couldn't get enough of him. 

“Here you go” Aaron got the last drink and sat it on the bar. 

Robert handed him the money “thanks”

As Aaron went to the till Robert waited for him to turn back round 

“Aaron”

Aaron walked back over to him “yeah”

Robert was trying to find the right words “it's really good to see you again”

Aaron felt a burst of emotion run through him “I missed you” Aaron didn't mean to say it. He felt awkward as if Robert wouldn't have missed him, he walked away quickly and served another costumer. 

Robert felt like going behind the bar and giving Aaron a hug, telling him how much he missed him as well. But he couldn't, instead he took the drinks and walked back to the table. 

An hour later and Chas had let Aaron off pub duty as it had gone quiet. 

Adam waved Aaron over to the three of them. He couldn't say no so he pulled himself a pint and joined them. 

“Your good at that you know” Adam said nodding towards the bar “you'd make a good barman”

“No thanks, I'll stick to cars.”

“What do you do with cars?” Robert asked 

Aaron felt a little on the spot “well fix them”

“As in a mechanic?”

“Yeah, I'm working for my uncle at the garage in the village.”

Robert nodded “oh right”

it felt weird for Aaron to talk to him like they'd hardly ever met. 

“Right I'm gunna get off, I'm so tired” Vic groaned out as she got to her feet. 

“I'll see you boys later and Adam don't be to long yeah”

“I won't”

As she left Aaron smiled. “She's got you wrapped around her little finger mate”

“Shut up. Least I have a girlfriend”

Aaron felt his face go red “whatever”

Robert could see Aaron felt uncomfortable “You don't need a girlfriend to have fun” Robert said looking at Aaron

Aaron tried to hide his smile but failed. “That's very true”

“Well I'm happy” Adam placed his drink down “and I'll be off then”

Aaron felt bad incase he'd made Adam think they were taking the piss “you don't have to”

“No I really do, she secretly wanted me to follow her. I better go.”

Aaron nodded. 

“See ya” Robert smiled as Adam left. 

Leaving just him and Aaron sitting in the small booth. It was a little awkward but there was some sense of familiarity between them. 

“So no boyfriend then?” Robert asked while playing with his drink. 

Aaron looked at him “no and don't say anything about me and you to anyone.”

They both stared at each other “I won't, you know I wouldn't do that”

“Yeah well I don't know anymore do I?”

“I'm the same person Aaron” 

Aaron just went silent. 

“Aaron I know you think I changed and started to ignore you but I didn't. I promise…we could have made it work”

Aaron took a deep breath in “It wouldn't have worked”

“You don't know that”

“Well you moved on didn't you, you have a wife and son. Didn't miss me that much hah?”

“How can you say that. I wanted this to work more then you, your were the one who dumped me. You meant everything to me”

Aaron couldn't look Robert in the eye “you don't know how hard it was for me to see you off having fun and meeting new people, hardly speaking to me. I thought you'd be better off.”

“What without you?”

“Yeah” Aaron said softly. 

“All I wanted was to be with you…always”

Robert went to speak again as paddy walked up to them “AARON”

Aaron looked up and smiled “hey”

He got up and walked over to paddy, hugging him. “Good to see you Paddy” 

“You too. Pint?”

“Yeah great”

Paddy walked toward the bar. Aaron turned round to Robert. 

“Rob”

“Robert stood up and walked toward Aaron, standing close to him, really close.”

“I never meant to make you feel like I didn't care. I've always cared.”

Aaron just felt weak around him, he wanted to touch him, kiss him

“Maybe we can meet up, talk properly” Robert asked. 

“Yeah alright” 

Robert smiled and stepped away. 

Aaron's heart was in his mouth as he watched Robert leave. He hasn't felt anything like it since the last time him and Robert touched. He took a deep breath, still looking at he door Robert had left through and put the best fake smile on his face while heading back to Paddy. 

 

It was the next day and Aaron was working at the garage. 

“Cuppa” Cain asked. 

Aaron lifted his head from inside the cars engine “Yeah ta” 

“Right well make me one while your at it then”

Cain smiled as Aaron looked far from impressed. 

Aaron put the kettle on as Vic walked in. “Aaron?”

“Hey”

“You fancy drinks tonight? In town?”

“What just me and you?”

“No you plum, me you and Adam”

“Yeah sounds good”

“Cool” she smiled “il text you the time”

“Okay”

Aaron looked over to Cain who had a moody look on his face 

“What?”

“I'm not paying you to chat!”

Aaron frowned “alright mr grumpy”

 

Aaron was getting ready. He picked out his black jeans and Burgundy jumper. He made his way down stairs to meet them in the pub. 

“Alright, ready” Adam asked 

“Yep”

Robert came walking in with Vic. “Robert said he'd Join us”

Aaron looked Robert up and down. he was wearing jeans, a blue jumper and a leather jacket. He looked amazing. 

“More the merrier” Adam shouted as he ushered them towards the door as the taxi was waiting.  
Aaron felt a little nervous about spending time with him. As they got dropped off in town they made it to the the first club. “This ones nice” Adam said as they walked in. 

It was nice. The music was good and the whole place had a nice atmosphere. They'd been there half an hour when Adam got the second round. 10 minutes later and Vic was tipsy. “Come on lover boy, let's dance” she grabbed Adams hands and led him off to the dance floor. 

“She's crazy when she's drunk” Robert said leaning towards Aaron as they sat on soft leather seats. 

“Trust me I know!”

Robert smiled “oh yeah she told me you and her dated.”

Aaron almost spat his drink out “err, for a little while yeah”

“So…are you…bisexual then?”

Aaron gave Robert a shy look “no”

“So what, you were just experimenting then?”

“Err, no not really. Just trying to fit in”

“Right” Robert nodded. 

It went silent between then for a couple of minutes 

“So your gay then?”

Aaron looked confused “Rob you know I am!”

“Just checking.” 

“Why you checking hah, you have wife”

“Well hopefully she won't be my wife for very long.”

“Yeah because you cheated on her”

“I didn't”

“Vic told me!”

“No, Sarah keeps telling people that but it's not true, she had a year long affair but I just let it happen”

Aaron's eye went wide “What?”

Robert knew he'd said too much. “Nothing”

“She had an affair?”

“Yeah. She doesn't know I know”

Aaron didn't understand “why did you let it happen?”

“It doesn't matter” Robert got up and left, heading towards the bogs. 

Aaron sighed and sat back. He felt lost by what just happened. As he gulped his beer down he could see Adam and Vic making there way back to the seats. 

“Where's Rob” Vic asked, her words a bit slurred. 

“Bog”

 

They went to another club after that but it was so crowded and Vic was so drunk they decided to go home. 

Once back Adam and Vic headed to straight home as Aaron went back to the pub. Robert made an excuse that he owed Aaron some money for drinks and went after him. 

“Aaron”

Aaron turned around not expecting to see Robert chasing after him. Robert caught up and took a deep breath. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah look Rob I didn't mean to upset you before”

“You didn't, I'm sorry I'm just sick of people making me out to be this awful guy that cheated on his lovely wife. 

Aaron nodded towards the pub “you wanna have a drink, talk about it?”

Robert hesitated 

“Everyone will be asleep, just me and you” Aaron looked at him with an honest look. 

“Yeah, alright”

They walked into the back of the pub and closed the door behind them.


	8. This is me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm.

They walked into the back room of the pub, Aaron pointed and nodded for Robert to take a seat on the sofa. 

“You want a drink?”

“Er..I dunno, if your having one”

Robert sat down and Aaron could see he was uncomfortable. 

“Look we don't have to talk…if you don't want to”

Robert looked at Aaron “I do it's just..just I don't know where to start. It's all such a mess and I feel like I'm such a idiot” Aaron looked at him with so much love, he couldn't bare seeing Robert hurting. He sat next to him on the sofa. “Your not an idiot, your amazing” Robert felt like crying. He remembered hearing those words being spoken to him by Aaron before and it was the last time he was truly happy. 

Robert put his head in his hands and sighed. “How did my life become this”

“Talk to me, what's happening with you and Sarah?”

Robert lifted his head “I'm scared to tell people the whole story”

“This is me Robert, I won't ever judge you” 

“You say that now”

“Robert” Aaron shifted and turned his body to face him. “Let me be here for you.”

Robert took a deep breath in “do you know how old Timothy is?”

“No” Aaron shook his head. 

“ almost 2 and a half years old”

“Right?”

“Me and you split up about 3 years ago. I met her not long after we ended things”

Aaron didn't know how to feel about it, how Robert could just move on so quickly. 

“When you told me you wanted things to end between us I kinda went off the rails a little, drinking, missing classes. I almost got kicked out of uni. One night me and my mates went out and I met Sarah.” Robert looked at Aaron “I shouldn't have gone home with her, I know that now but I did and…well she was nice, she was a laugh and I kinda needed that to take my mind off of you for just a little while.”

“So you got her pregnant?” he said with a little bitterness

“Well we didn't realise until six weeks later but yeah, she got pregnant. We had started dating and she was really excited about it.” Robert went silent. 

“And you weren't?”

“To be honest no. It feels horrible to say it now because I love my son so much but at the time I was so young and scared. It scared me to death the thought of being a dad and not just that, I knew deep down me and Sarah weren't meant to be, I didn't want to be with her.”

“But you did, you got married!”

“She was 8 months pregnant and she organised a surprise party for my birthday. She did it there in front of all our friend and family, she asked me to marry her”

“Wow!”

“Yeah and I couldn't exactly say no could I? I wanted to so badly, the last thing I wanted to do was marry her. I didn't even love her. We got marry quickly, she wanted it done before Timothy was born so we did it in a registry office”

“Is that what she wanted?”

“Yeah, she's not one for big wedding or anything that involves all the attention on her so that's what we did. It was quick and easy, all over in 10 minutes.”

Robert felt depressed “it's such a mess”

Robert looked like he was about to cry and Aaron so badly wanted to comfort him but he felt like he couldn't. 

“How have you stayed with her for 3 years?”

“We got into a routine I guess, I went to work with her dad at his business everyday and she looked after Timothy. After a year we would hardly see each other some days. It just went on and on and I wanted a proper family for my son, I wanted him to be able to go to school and tell his friends that he had his mum and dad and they were married, nice house, perfect little family. I wanted that for him. That's why I stayed.”

“What about you, you need to be happy”

“It wasn't important”

“Rob, your happiness is important”

“And what about my sons happiness”

“Well in the end he won't be happy because your not”

Robert sighed and fell back into the sofa “I just kept going. It was just how it was”

Aaron was scared to ask the question “so…she had an affair?”

“Yeah, she doesn't know I ever knew about it but I did. One day she said she wanted to put Timothy into day care for a couple of days a week. She normally looked after him full time and she said she needed a break, that he was to much to deal with. So I said I'd take a couple of day off in the week and I'd stay home to take care of him but she was having none of it, said I needed to work full time and he was going to daycare. I didn't have a choice.”

“You should of had some say”

“She'd convinced her dad it was a good idea and then it was 2 against 1, I had no chance. Anyway Timothy had been going to daycare for about a month or so and one day I needed to pop home from work to get my Laptop I'd left. as I opened the front door I heard them upstairs.”

“What, having sex?”

“Yeah, heard them very clearly. They weren't quiet about it”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“What!”

“What was I supposed to do. If had gone up them stairs and punched the guys lights out what would that achieved. I'd lose my job, my house and probably my son”

“But..what did you just leave them to it?”

“Yeah, I walked back out and never said a word. It went on for about a year until they guys wife found out and he moved away”

“You knew she was sleeping with someone else for a year and you said nothing?”

“Yeah”

“What about when you two...you know...we're together, did you just forget that she'd been with someone else”

“We never had sex and most of the time I'd sleep in the spare room”

So it wasn't happy families then?”

“It wasn't a family at all.”

Robert suddenly got up and started pacing the room. “This is all your fault” 

Aaron turned his head sharply confused at the sudden change. “what!?”

“You ended it with me, you broke my heart.”

“You think my heart didn't break?”

“IT WAS YOU!”

Aaron stood up “keep you bloody voice down! And I had no other choice Robert. What was supposed to do wait for you for three years, hardly seeing you”

“I would have waited”

“No you wouldn't. Robert you hardly spoke to me, I got a phone call off you about once a week and then all you did was talk about your new friends and how drunk you'd got at some uni party”

Robert just looked away. 

“Robert you were the first man I was ever with, I fell in love with you and all I wanted was to be with you. Your life was changing and I didn't….I didn't want to wait for you cheat on me. So I ended it and I was a complete mess for months afterward”

“I would never have cheated on you!”

“Oh come off it Robert. Yes you would've. You got with someone and got them pregnant with like 4 weeks.”

“Yeah that's because you ended it!”

Aaron could feel his blood boil. “You left me first. You went off to uni, I was calling you all the time and you never answered. You left me Robert!”

Robert moved closer to Aaron “you had your family, friends I had no one.”

“Oh yeah because I could really confide in them how I was feeling. Couldn't I? Hah! No I couldn't. I couldn't deal with it”

“No Aaron. I came home to see you when you said you wanted to end it, I made the effort and you still dumped me. YOU WERE FINE” 

Aaron was on the edge and he lashed out. . He push Robert against the wall then pulled away, lifting up his jumper. “Is this me being fine Robert.” As Aaron looked at Robert he could see the shock on his face. 

Robert couldn't take his eyes away from the scars that covered Aaron's chest and stomach. He felt numb. 

Aaron slowly dropped his jumper and Robert didn't even think, he just wrapped his arms around Aaron, holding him tight. Aaron wanted to push him away but he couldn't bring himself to. He needed Robert. 

They stayed like that for a while, Roberts arms surrounding Aaron as Aaron started to feel relaxed

“You alright?” Robert whispered as he could feel Aaron breath deeply. 

Aaron pulled away from Roberts arms “yeah” his eye were blood shot and Robert felt awful. Aaron walked over and sat back onto the sofa. Robert followed, sitting closely next to him. 

“Can I ask about it?” Robert said softly. 

Aaron just nodded. 

“Did you do it to yourself?”

Aaron felt his chest tighten and the emotions he was trying to keep in slowly coming out “yeah”

“Because of me?” Robert felt awful. 

“No..well….no”

“But you did it because we broke up”

“It's not as simple as that”

“Okay” Robert didn't want Aaron to feel pressured. “Okay so it was more then just us”

“It was everything Robert. You left me, I couldn't tell anyone who I really was, I was miserable. I hurt my hand one day and it started from there. The pain, it helped and from then on if I'm stressed it just calms me.” 

“Does anyone else know?”

“No Robert please don't tell anyone, please!”

“I won't Aaron I promise”

Aaron's heart was racing “it would break my mums heart”

“I won't say a word”

Robert moved a little more and his leg pushed up against Aaron's. He didn't move it, he didn't want to and Aaron pushed his leg further into Roberts. They looked at each other “me and you Aaron, that's what I've always wanted”

“So you don't think I'm a freak for cutting myself?”

Robert took Aaron's hand “never”

Aaron wanted to kiss him so badly. All he needed to do was lean in a feel his lips on Roberts again. 

“I really want to kiss you” Aaron said being completely honest. “But I can't”

“Why”

“Your married. I don't want to complicate things even more”

Robert looked down at Aaron's hands “I need you”

Aaron looked down at Roberts lips “I need you as well but we're not teenagers anymore, we need to be sensible about his.”

Aaron stood up abruptly and walked to the kitchen. “I'm sorry Rob. I want this with you more then anything but you need to sort you life out first. I can't get hurt again.”

“I won't hurt you”

“You won't mean to but Robert, we need to wait and do this probably”

“I need to kiss you and hold you, feel you against me. I've missed you so much" Robert pleaded. 

Aaron felt his body go weak at the thought “Rob don't.”

“It's all I've wanted for 3 years Aaron"

“Me too”

“I love you Aaron.”

Aaron smiled “I love you too” he walked over to Robert and pulled him up off the sofa. “Don't leave me again” Aaron pulled Robert in and kissed him. There bodies fitted perfectly together as they melted into the kiss. After a minute they both needed some air. They smiled at each other as Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert middle, hugging him and pushing his face into the warmth of Roberts neck, He was back to being 15 and in love.


	9. Worth the wait

Robert woke up feeling disorientated having a warm body pressed up against his chest. Then he remembered the night before and a happy feeling spread through this body. He moved his head forward and kissed Aaron's shoulder, using the arm that was draped across Aaron pulling him close, he reached for Aaron's hand and held it. 

Robert knew he had to leave before everyone woke up and he didn't want to just leave without saying goodbye. He rested his head against Aaron's back that was covered by his Burgundy jumper “Aaron” he said softly as Aaron started to slowly wake “Aaron” Aaron moved and turned over with a sleepy smile, his eyes still closed as he rested his head into Roberts chest. “Hey you, I have to go” Robert said quietly. 

Aaron knew he was right but he didn't want Robert to leave. “No” Aaron whispered and Robert smiled. He poked him in his ribs “Oi” Aaron groaned, Robert did it again but started tickling him “oh…Rob no nope, Robert” Robert couldn't stop laughing as Aaron twisted and turn with laughter. He stopped and Aaron was out of breath “yeah I think you should go after that!”  
Aaron smiled and kissed Robert softly on the lips. 

They both slowly moved to sit on the sofa up right. Robert sighed as he moved to kiss Aaron on the cheek. “Last night was amazing.”

“All we did was talk”

“But Aaron it's the best night in had in so long. The most relaxed I've felt, you make me better, make me feel like I can be and do better.”

“Your so dramatic”

Robert punched his arm “hey I'm trying to be all deep and meaningful here”

“I can tell”

“Fine, whatever” Robert got and headed for the door

“Rob, I was joking”

“I know but I mean it, I can't lose you!”

“And what makes you think you'll lose me”

“I did before”

Aaron walked over and put his hands on Roberts waist “I'm not leaving you okay, whatever happens Robert I'll be by you side”

Aaron moved his hands from Roberts waist to his hair as he ran his hands through it “your mine, now go”

Robert smiled as he kissed Aaron and left. 

 

Later that day Aaron was working hard at the garage. He couldn't take his mine off of Robert, he felt so happy. 

“Alright lad” Adam strolled in with a paper bag in his hand “brought you lunch”

Aaron put his spanner down “should I be worried?”

“Why”

“Because you're being nice.”

“I'm always nice”

Aaron tutted and took the paper bag “thanks mate”

“No problem”

“Did you see Robert last night after you went home?”

“Err..no, why?”

“oh well he said he went to find you to pay you back for some drinks”

“Oh..yeah, yeah he did”

“Right” Adam looked confused “it's just he still wasn't back when me and Vic went to bed. I had to leave the door open because he doesn't have a key yet”

Aaron did his best at looking surprised “well maybe he just went for a walk or something”

“Well he was in bed when I woke up so.. Can't have gone far”

Aaron smiled trying to Cover his guilty face with his bacon roll.

“He seems nice though”

“Yeah he does. Anyway why did you bring me lunch really?”

Adam smiled “err, you free later to help out at the farm for a bit. The barn needs repairs and I'd get it done a lot quicker with some help”

“Yeah course mate”

“Thanks. Right better be off”

“See ya”

Adam walked off and Aaron had an idea “ADAM”

Adam turned around “yeah?”

“Why don't you ask Robert to help as well, keep him busy”

Adam smiled “good idea mate, I'll do that”

As Adam walks away Aaron smiled to himself thinking about spending the evening with Robert. 

 

Aaron walked into the barn to see Adam and Robert working hard repairing the side of the barn with knew panels of wood. Robert had stripped down to a white t-shirt and Aaron approved. 

“your late” Adam said wiping his forehead. 

“Yeah sorry my mum wanted my help for 20 minutes in the bar”

“Don't worried there's still loads to do” Adam pointed at the stack of wood.

 

As Aaron got to it he couldn't help but keep glancing over at Robert hard at work, hammering in the nails. It made his mind wonder. 

“OI DAY DREAMER” Adam shouted loudly as Robert was hammering away. Are you helping or watching. Adam smiled. 

“Whatever mate” Aaron picked up another plank of wood and got to work. 

“Need the bog, be back in a min” Adam walked out the barn. 

It didn't take long before they were all over each other. As Aaron tugged on Roberts hair a small moan slipped from Roberts mouth. “I need you” Aaron pressed his half hard cock into Robert leg. “Bloody hell Aaron” Aaron smiled. “I can't help it, seeing you hammer like that it turns me on” Robert placed a hand against Aaron crotch “does it really” Aaron moaned out as Robert started stroking him. Aaron closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pure bliss. when they heard Adam walked up to the barn. Robert stepped away quickly and pretend to look at the box of nails Aaron had beside him. 

“Bloody cold out there” Adam said completely oblivious to what’d been going in between the two men. 

“Yeah, a chilly one tonight” Robert said as he grabbed some nails and headed back to the other side of the barn. As Adam got back to work Robert looked round to Aaron. He could see he was trying to hide his hard on and Robert couldn't help but laughed to himself quietly. 

 

“Right job done lads. Fancy a pint?”

Robert thought about it. “Nah sorry I've got some plans to meet up with an old friend tonight. Haven't seen him for years”

“Oh right no problem, when will you be back?”

“Not sure”

“Well umm, here can I give you a key then so I can lock the door tonight”

“Yeah sure” 

Adam gave him his key “Aaron you fancy a pint?”

“Robert looked over at Aaron and shook his head”

“Err, I might just get my head down mate, sorry”

Adam nodded “no, no problem. Thanks for your help”

 

Aaron arrived home when he got a text. 

R: meet me out back 5 minutes. Bring some over night stuff. 

Aaron smiled. As he ran upstairs to pack a bag. 

As he stepped outside Robert was waiting in a taxi. Aaron ran over and jumped in. 

“Hey” Robert smiled 

“Hey”

Robert moved over to Aaron as the driver took off down the road. “Fancy a night in a hotel” 

Aaron could already feel his dick twitching at the thought. “Yeah”

“Good” Robert put his hand on Aaron's leg and slid it up to his groin. “Robert!” He kissed Aaron on the cheek “what?”

“I'm gunna end up fucking you in the back of this cab if you do that”

Robert laughed “maybe that's my plan”

“Yeah well I don't think the driver would like it”

“He might, you never know”

Aaron smirked and hit Roberts hand away from his hardening crotch. 

 

They made it to the hotel and into the room before they ripped each others clothes off. 

“Shower?” Robert questioned 

Aaron nodded his head and grabbed Roberts naked bum “good idea”

They practically ran to the bathroom as Robert stepped into the large walk in shower and turned it on. “This place is great” Aaron said while looking around. Robert half smiled “yeah, not cheap”

Aaron walked in behind Robert, he slid his hands up Roberts back and whispered in his ear “I want you so bad” Robert spinned round and took Aaron in his arms, pressing Their bodies together “is that so?”

“You looked so hot earlier in that barn” 

“I could tell by that bulge in your jeans!”

Robert reached down taking hold of Aaron length “you've got more hairy”

Aaron smiled “yeah, well I was only 15. Why don't you like it?”

Robert dropped to his knees and ran his tongue along the inside of Aaron's thigh all the up to the hair under his belly button. He looked up at Aaron and Aaron looked down as his legs went weak “oh my god”

“Yeah you like?”

“Mmm” 

Robert smiled as he took hold of Aaron's cock and placed the head to his lips. He opened his mouth taking it in, licking the underside. As Aaron looked down Robert opened his mouth and took Aaron's entire length. 

“Oh…mmm yeah” Aaron legs were shaking a little at the sensation. Robert held Aaron at the base as he bobbed up and down taking Aaron all the way to the back of this throat. As Aaron writhed in pleasure he started to push back into Roberts mouth. Robert could sense Aaron was close so he picked up the pace, using his other hand to massage Aaron's balls and It didn't take long for Aaron to shoot down his throat. 

Robert got to his feet and smiled. “Feel good?”

Aaron was still heavy breathing “yeah”

Aaron was about to return the favour when Robert stopped him. “Let's get clean and take it to the bed”

Aaron didn't have any complaints with that. 

Aaron was laying naked on his front on the bed when Robert stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Like this?” Aaron asked looking round to Robert. 

Robert had told Aaron he was going to give him a massage. “Yeah perfect.” Robert just stood and looked at the sight in front of him. Aaron's perfect body. “I've missed that bum” Aaron laughed and wiggled it “it's all yours” Robert felt his dick harden at the thought. 

Robert dimmed the lights and got some massage oil that was luckily supplied by the hotel. He got onto the bed and straddled Aaron. Roberts hard dick rubbed against Aaron arse and it made him moan. 

“Have you done this before” Aaron asked nervously 

“Never!”

“Oh great, don't hurt me then will yur!”

Robert laughed “I'll get the hang of it don't worry”

Robert warmed the oil up in his hands and started with Aaron's shoulders. As she rubbed gently Aaron groaned out. 

Robert stopped “am I hurting you?”

“Don't stop, feels good”

Robert smiled and kept going. He did his shoulder and back, making his way down to the part Robert was going to enjoy. His bum. He moved Aaron's legs to they were further apart and got to work. As he massaged both cheeks he slid his finger down the middle and over his sensitive hole. 

“Mmmn..Rob”

Robert kept rubbing and Aaron shifted on the bed, moving his hips upwards and towards Robert’s fingers. 

Robert reached over to get the lube, covering his finger and he slowly pushed in. The noise Aaron made was enough to send a shiver through Robert whole body. As Aaron got more and more high Robert added another and then another finger. Robert was pumping them in and out and Aaron and his body was lifting off the bed as the sensitive bundle of nerves were being perfectly rubbed. . 

“Robert, I need you in me now!”

Robert didn't need asking twice as he grabbed a condom, rolling it over his thick cock. Aaron turned over and lifted his legs. Robert leaned in to kiss Aaron and Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert hips pushing him down onto him. 

“I love you Rob” 

Robert looked at him “I love you too”

They both smiled and kissed before Aaron grabbed Roberts hair “now fuck me please”  
Robert responded by leaning up, getting the lube and spreading it over his length, lining up to Aaron's entrance. He pushed the head in and moaned at the tight heat. “More Rob more” Robert pushed half the way in and then out again before taking it down to the base. Aaron let out a breath and told Robert to keep moving. 

As Robert pumped his cock into Aaron he brushed his fingers over Aaron's erect nipples, squeezing them making Aaron tilt his head back in pleasure. 

Robert moved back slightly as he lifted Aaron legs higher. He watched as his thick cock so easily disappear into Aaron. He grabbed Aaron's hips and fucked him as hard and as fast as he could. He knew Aaron used to like it fast and Robert could see that much was still true. 

“Don't stop, Rob do…don’t stop”

Robert lifted Aaron's hips and pulled him onto his lap as he kept up his relentless rhythm. Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert middle as he gripped his leaking cock, pumping it as he came all over Roberts stomach. As Aaron twitched and tightened about Robert That's all it took for him to come hard. 

They were both breathing fast with their hearts beating hard making their whole bodies shake. Robert pulled himself away from Aaron and dropped down next to him. 

“Well that was worth the wait” Robert breathed out.

Aaron turned his head to Robert and laughed. “Definitely”


	10. Taken

The room was dark with just the light from the moon shining through the window at the end of the bed. It was 3:30am and Robert had been awake for the past hour. He'd spent most of that hour staring at the dark haired man laying comfortably beside him. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have Aaron in his life again let along him wanting to be with him, it's all Robert had wanted for so long, to be happy. 

But there was somethings running through his mind that stopped him from feeling completely relaxed. 

Robert got up slowly, trying not to wake Aaron as he walked over to look out the window. He looked at the moon and sighed as he missed his son so much, the story he'd tell him about the moon and the man that lived there, filling his brain with images of Timothy and how he hoped his little boy was happy, suddenly he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his middle and a kiss being placed to his back. That's the moment he knew he needed both of them in his life. 

“Hey” Aaron whispered as he moved to Roberts side. He reached down to hold his hand as he searched his eyes. “You alright?” Robert smiled resting the side of his head against Aaron's.

“Just thinking” 

“About what?” Aaron squeezed his hand. 

“About Timothy” 

Aaron didn't know how he was feeling, he had no idea what it was like to be a parent or what it was like to have them taken from you.

“I know I don't get it, I don't how you feel but I'm here for you, you wanna shout and scream about it, I'll be here, I'll shout with you if you want.” Robert couldn't help but laugh. He turned Aaron so he was standing in front of him, cupping his face with his hands he kissed Aaron gently. He melted into it as Robert pulled away smiling “I'm so lucky to have you” Aaron kissed his neck “yeah and don't you forget it” Aaron grinned up at Robert with a wink. 

As they made it back into bed Robert couldn't sleep. 

“Aaron, you awake?” he asked the man that was curled up in his arms. 

“Yeah” 

Robert looked around the room trying to find the right words “what happens with us now?”

Aaron lifted his head to see the worried look on Roberts face. He lifted his body and sat up straight. “How do you mean?”

Robert sat up “well I mean you haven't told anyone your gay and no one know in bisexual so…what…how are we going to be together if no one know about us?” Robert was nervous to ask the question. 

“Well…” Aaron hadn't really thought about it, he'd been so caught up in Robert and being with him he forgot to think about the fact that they can't be a proper couple without anyone knowing. “Well we'll tell everyone?” it was more of a question then just a simple answer. 

“Is that what you want?”

Aaron took a second. “Yeah, we don't have any other option. We can't be together if we don't can we?”

“So…your gunna come out”

Aaron nodded “yeah…yeah” he said slowly 

Robert could sense he wasn't sure. “Aaron I don't want to push you into it”

“Your not, I'm here telling you to be happy when I can't ever be until I'm honest with the people who mean the most. My family.”

Robert took Aaron's hand “I'm scared about telling Vic about being bisexual”

“Rob she'll be happy for you. She's brilliant”

“Yeah I know she is but there's still a part of me that worries she won't like it”

“She'll just be happy that your happy.”

Robert smiled “yeah she'll probably throw us a coming out party” Robert laughed. 

“Oh my god don't, she actually will”

“It would have been my dad who wouldn't have liked it But that doesn't matter anymore. He's not here to be ashamed of me” 

Aaron didn't really know what to say. He knew Roberts dad had died and at the time Aaron was away working. He felt bad for not going to his funeral but he couldn't get back for it. 

“Well no one in your life now will ever be ashamed of you. No one.”

Robert leant over and kissed Aaron's cheek. “What about your dad?”

“He's hardly ever here and I don't really care. He hardly sees me anymore so even if he hate me for it I won't have to spend much time with him.”

Robert bumped his shoulder into Aaron's “your mum will be alright with it wont she”

Aaron nodded “I think so”

“Aaron?"

“Yeah”

“It can't be just yet though, I need to sort things out with Sarah first. Maybe get that over with before we have that coming out party.”

Aaron smiled “yeah of course”

“I need my son back” Roberts whole mood changed as thought about Timothy. “I need him Aaron.” Aaron pulled Robert into his arms “you'll have him, I promise” 

 

Robert had booked them a late check out. He originally planned it so him and Aaron could have some more fun before they left but instead they used the time to talk and be honest with each other. It was 12pm when they finally got all their things together, ready to leave when Robert got a text from Vic. 

V: where are you? Sarah's here looking for you. 

Robert felt his blood run cold. “Shit!”

Aaron poked his head out the bathroom door “what's wrong?”

“It's Sarah, she's in Emmerdale. Right come in we have to leave.”

They quickly got all their things and left. As they arrived back in the village they were thankful no one was around to see them both get out the same taxi. “You go home, I'll see you later” Aaron nodded but he wanted to go with Robert but he knew it was best not to. “Text me” Aaron shouted as Robert stormed off towards Vic's house. 

As he walks in the door she was sitting on the sofa in the living room. 

“Where is he” Robert said before she even knew the was there. 

Sarah stood up and stared at Robert “he's with my dad”

“Well he's my son I want him here with me”

“That's not going to happen”

Robert stepped closer and Vic started to feel uncomfortable. “He's my son. Your no fit mother anyway, I should be looking after him not you or your dad.”

No one was expecting it and especially not Robert, Sarah slapped him round the face. “Your pathetic, you didn't even want him I know you didn't. You’re a liar and a cheat.”

“Me a cheat?”

“Yeah”

“Oh and you never slept with anyone else during out marriage?”

Sarah looked shocked and so did Vic. “Err, no of course I didn't, how can you say that”

“That is why Timothy shouldn't be with me, you’re a liar and a cheat, he shouldn't be any where near you.”

Sarah looked at Vic then back to Robert. “Do you mind giving us a minute love” Sarah said looking at Vic. 

“Oh scared she might find out what your actually like? She might find out that you cheated on me for more then a year with a guy called max.”

The looks on Sarah face was pure embarrassment. 

“Oh look at you, shocked are we hah? You are the one that put our son in daycare 2 days a week so you could have sex with a married man. The amount of time you missed out on with your son because you couldn't keep you nickers on. Robert moved closer “I want my son.”

She didn't know what to do or say, “fine. You can have him” that's all she said as she walked past him and towards the door. 

Robert followed her “when?”

“Tomorrow, I'll bring him here”

She opened the door and left. 

Robert felt his blood pumping and the joy rush through him. He did it, he stood up for himself. 

Vic walked into the hall way “was all that true!”

Robert looked at her “yeah, but it doesn't matter now because I'll get my son back and I'll never let him go.”

 

Robert walked into the pub while Aaron had been Roped into helping his mum again. “Pint please” he said to Aaron with a smile. 

Aaron got the beer and placed it in front of Aaron. “So..how it go?”

“She's bringing him here tomorrow” 

“That's amazing. I'm so pleased for you” Aaron wanted to give Robert a kiss and he almost did before he remembered. 

“Thanks, can't wait for you to meet him.”

“Me too”

 

Vic and Adam had joined Robert in the pub. “So err where did you get to last night then?” Adam asked Robert. He looked over to Aaron “er just got late at my mates house, had too much to drink so kipped on his sofa.”

“Thought you might have got lucky?”

Vic slapped his arm “he's just broke up with his wife Adam, he's not going out on the pull”

“Alright sorry!”

Robert took another sip of his beer and smiled “it's alright Vic he was just joking”

Robert looked at Aaron again thinking about what he had got up to last night and it made him feel warm. 

As the night ended Vic and Adam made their way home leaving Robert along at the bar with Aaron. 

“Adam asked me if I pulled last night”

“And did you?”

“As I recall quite a few times!”

Aaron went red and Robert adored it. 

Aaron leaned over the bar “In the back now” He said quietly. 

They both rushed into the back leaving the pub unmanned. As soon as the door was shut Aaron was on Robert like a starved dog on a joint of meat. “I've been thinking about last night” Aaron said while pinning Robert against the wall and a hand cupping him through his jeans “Have you now?”

“Yeah, been thinking about that massage of yours, think I need another one” Aaron was about to undo Robert belt as Roberts phone started to ring. Aaron pulled away and Robert got his phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen as it read ‘Rodger calling’

He slowly pushed Aarkn away “sorry, I need to answer this its Sarah's dad.” 

“Hello.. What, what no she can't”

All Aaron could do was watch as Robert seemed to fall apart right in front of him.

After a minute he ended the call and looked at Aaron. 

“She's taken him” is all he said before leaning against the wall in shock. 

“What!”

“He said she took her and Timothy’s passport and left about 2 hours away.”

“No she can't, does he not know where she's gone?”

Robert shook his head “he said he didn't.”

“You believe him?”

“He sounded honest.”

Robert felt like the earth had fallen from beneath him. “I need him”

Aaron's heart broke “we'll get him back. We will”

Aaron took Roberts hand and lead him to the sofa as Chas rushed in the back room. “What are you doing Aaron, there no one looking after the bar.”

“Sorry mum”

She looked at Robert “you alright love?” She could see Aaron holding his hand. “Is everything ok,”

“Mum can you just give us a minute.” 

“Yeah sure, sorry” as we left she was very interested to find out what was going on. 

As the door closed Robert stood up “I'm calling the police” Robert held his phone tightly. “Right, yeah?”

“If you think there's no other way of getting him back”

Robert dropped his phone. “I'm his dad I'm the one who's meant to protect him.” Tears formed in his eyes. “What kind of dad am I that Just lets her take him. She was right, I am pathetic”

Aaron held his hands “you listen to me, this, all this is not your fault. You tried your best to make a family for you son. She's the nut job, she's the one who's messed this all up not you. Robert your the kindest, most caring man I've ever met and you've done nothing wrong.”

Robert dropped his head and began to cry. Aaron wrapped his arms around him, trying to keep it together as he knew from that moment he didn't care who knew about him being gay and he'd be proud to tell everyone that he loved Robert with all his heart.


	11. Finally

Robert picked his phone up from off the sofa. 

“What you doing?” Aaron asked feeling worried. 

“Calling Sarah”

“And saying what?”

Robert found her number and held the phone to his ear. Robert sighed “voicemail”

“Leave one” Aaron insisted. 

“Sarah your dad told me you've taken Timothy, trying to get him out of the country. He's my son as well, bring him back. If you don't I'll call the police and when they find you you'll never be able to see him again.”

He ended the call and took a deep breath. Aaron stepped closer taking the phone out of his hand “sit down” Robert sat back on the sofa feeling defeated “what if she doesn't bring him back?”

“Then we call the police and let them find her.”

“She might be long gone by then”

“She's wouldn't put him in any danger would she?”

Robert shook his head “no, she might be a nut job but she's a good mother…most of the time”

 

It had been 2 hours and still nothing. Aaron and Robert had gone over to Vic's to wait. Aaron had spent most of the two hours trying to take Robert mind off the situation but it hadn't worked. As Robert was staring out the window on to the Main Street a car pulled up, Sarah's car. 

“Oh my god” Robert rushed to the front door. Aaron soon followed wondering what was Happening. 

Robert bolted out the door and over to the car “SARAH” he shouted. Sarah got out the car and opened the door behind hers, reaching in and pulling out their son. Robert ran over and grabbed Timothy off her. She didn't fight it, just let Robert take him. “He's all yours” she said looking lost. What were you going to do take him away, never to be seen again. 

“No I just…just got scared”

“That's no excuse Sarah”

Robert hugged his son, kissing his cheek. “He's staying with me!”

She nodded. “I want to see him, you can't just take him”

Robert felt his blood boil “you’re the one who just tried to leave with him, not me!”

“I'm sorry”

“Oh sorry you were sleeping with another man for a year instead of taking care of your son”

“I did take care of him”

Sarah walked over to Robert and kissed Timothy on the forehead “bye my little man, mummy will be back soon to see you” she looked at Robert “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything”

Robert didn't give her any sympathy or feel sorry for her in any way. She was the one in the wrong, she ruined it all not him. 

She got back into her car and drove off leaving Robert standing there with his baby boy in his arms. Aaron was still standing at the door of the house when Robert looked round and smiled. As Aaron smiled back Robert walked towards him “Aaron, meet Timothy” he smiled looking at the small blond boy in Roberts arms. “He's beautiful” Aaron sighed. “I know. He gets it from me” Aaron couldn't help but let out a small laughed as they both walked back into the house. 

Robert placed Timothy on the sofa as he kneeled on the floor in front of him. “Let me see you little guy” Robert smiled at him, taking his little cheek in his hand a stroking it. He looked up at Aaron who had a grin from ear to ear seeing Robert so happy. 

Aaron kneeled down next to him “he's all your I can see that” he placed a hand on the small of Roberts back “I'm so pleased for you "Robert turned his head, kissing Aaron softly. “Thank you”

“For what? I didn't do anything”

“Yes you did. You kept me sane.” He kissed him again. “I love you” Aaron heart swelled as he brushed his nose against Roberts “I love you too.” As Robert looked back at his son Aaron knew what he wanted to do “Rob”

“Yeah?”

“I want to tell my mum and Vic, Adam and whoever else who cares”

“Tell them what?”

“That I'm gay and me and are together…if that's what you want?”

Robert stared at Aaron and it made Aaron unsure “well we don't have to if your not ready to, we'll wait” Aaron said nervously. 

Robert took Aaron's hand “no I don't want to wait. Sorry I just didn't think you'd be ready yet”

“Watching you with him, I've realised that I don't want to waste anymore time hiding. I want to be here for you and him properly”

Robert couldn't have been more happy. “Better get out best party outfits on then”

“What?”

“For the coming out party”

“Haha” Aaron smiled and looked at Timothy. “Seriously how did you produce such a cute kid!”

He nudged Aaron “right, let's take him to see the family shall we. Poor lad!” 

 

Robert hardly got a look in with his son for the next few hours as Vic and Chas wouldn't let him go. As Robert stood in the small kitchen of the back room of the pub watching his son being made a complete fuss of on the sofa, Aaron walked over to join him. “You might lose him again if your not careful!” 

“I know, I might have to rescue him soon, probably exhausted”

“So I was thinking, later at some point I'll tell my mum” 

“You sure”

“100%” Aaron smiled almost excited to be able to be himself. 

“Well I was thinking maybe…we could do it together. So I kinda have you for support.”

“Are you alright with this, you do want this right?

“Yeah I promise you I do, just nervous” Robert said shyly. 

“Right well let's do it together then” 

Robert looked round the room as Adam walked in. “Let's do it now”

Aaron moved closer, brushing his hand against Roberts “what right now?”

“Yeah”

Both men suddenly got very tense but they knew this was something they had to do to be happy. 

“Let's do it”

They walked out the kitchen and towards there family. 

“Aww Robert mate he's adorable” Adam said smiling at Timothy. “He must get it from his mum” 

“Haha, no all me” Robert winked. 

They all laughed and Robert nudged Aaron and smiled. 

Aaron took a deep breath suddenly freaking out at the prospect of just telling everyone. He looked at Robert and shook his head. He leaned in “you do it” he whispered.

“You sure” Aaron nodded. 

Robert turned his head. “Hey, could you stop kissing my son and listen to me for a minute you lot” Roberts heart rate was goon thought the roof and Aaron could sense it. 

“There's something that I…..we want to tell you." Robert took a deep breath" This is going to sound crazy, well really crazy probably and erm yeah so…” Aaron took Roberts hand and they could feel the tension in the room. Robert looked down At their hands and smiled “me and Aaron are together”

They didn't really know what to expect but the reaction they got definitely wasn't anything like they thought they'd get. 

There was silence in the room before Vic sighed “FINALLY! I thought I'd be old and grey before you told us”

Aaron and Robert looked at each other and then back to the crowd on the sofa.

“Made up for you both” Adam smiled. 

Aaron was totally confused. “Proud of you son” his mum said before pulling her hands to her chest “I'm so happy for you”

Robert looked confused “Ok, what they hell, how do you all know?”

“Remember my 15th Birthday party?”

They both nodded. 

“Well when we all went downstairs and you to didn't. Well I can back a few minutes later and well….that image of you two, I'm still trying to get out of my head!”

“Oh god” Robert smiled shyly. 

And well when you kept disappearing for the 2 weeks after that before you went to uni I guessed you'd been going to see Aaron. Manly because you were so darn happy!”

Aaron smiled remembering them days. 

So when you left and Aaron was a miserable for weeks and weeks I felt sorry for you both. So when you came back and you were both living in the same place again I just hoped you'd finally admit it. 

Adam looked at Aaron “so…your gay?”

Aaron nodded “yea”

“And I'm bisexual” Robert stated. 

Adam smiled. “Happy for you”

Aaron was so overwhelmed that his best friend was so accepting of him. “Thanks mate.”

Chas m got up and hugged her son “you should have told me sooner”

Aaron pulled away “how did you know?”

“Vic told me while you were away. I got concerned that you were lonely and didn't ever have a girlfriend. But when I asked Vic about it”

“Why did you ask Vic?”

“Because you and her went out”

Aaron smiled. 

“So yeah, she told me what she'd seen and it made me sad you couldn't tell me”

“I was still working it out back then mum”

She smiled and hugged him again. “I know, I'm just happy your happy now”

Aaron felt Robert squeeze his his hand as he still had hold of It. “I am mum, really happy.”

 

“I've finally got him to sleep” Robert said as he creeped into The bed next to Aaron”

They were both staying at the pub until they sorted a place out for themselves. 

“Come here” Robert moved closer and Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck “we did it”

“Yes we did” Robert scooped Aaron up around his middle and pushed Aaron's body into his as they both lay on their sides facing each other. “I can't believe I have you back."

“This is it now, me, you and Timothy” Aaron smiled kissing Robert slowly. 

“Your so good with him” 

“I'm good with kids”

“Just as well!” They both relaxed into each other. 

“I'm so happy Robert, so happy”

“Me too” he pulled Aaron even closer “me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved writing this story. Thank you for all the love and comments. 
> 
> I might carry it on in the future if anyone would be interested in reading more. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have big plans for this story. 
> 
> Tell me if you like it and what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
